It Started with a Sacrifice
by Miriadharbour
Summary: Cela, Katniss and Peetas daughter is spending the summer with her best friends   maybe more than just a friend , Drew and Frey, and her cousin, Brie. She is overjoyed, until death makes a sudden appearance, and ruins everything.
1. Chapter 1

I need names! I am making a story involving Prim and Rory's daughter(main character), Annies son, and Gale and Madges son, but I need names for all of them before I can start! Send me what names you think I should use( make sure to add whos name its for) or vote for the names below. thank you

Prim and Rory's daughter:

Acacia

Maple

Cela(meaning rock)

Gaea(meaning Earth)

Either one of the Boys:

Beige(Bay for short)

Ash

Rye

Freyr(God of Nature, pronounced Frey)

Or reply with a name of your own.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first fanfiction, so cut me some slack, but I promise it will get more interesting :)**

**Cela POV**

It had been 7 years since my mom had told me about the infamous hunger games. My mom Katniss, and father, Peeta, had been named the star-crossed lovers of the games, and had refused to kill the other when they were the last ones left in their games. Being the clever people they are, they pulled out nightlocks, scaring the gamemakers into letting them both be the victors of the 74th hunger games. Soon after, a rebellion started because of my parents rebellious acts,and my mother got the title of the Mockingjay, inspiration of the rebellion. I am so proud of my parents in what they did to help the rebellion, but at the same time, my anger towards the capitol for what they did to my parents overcomes me sometimes, and I break down and weep for them. My mom wakes up screaming at least twice a week, and my mom has to comfort my dad when the tracker jacker venom kicks in from when he was tortured by the capitol, and feeds him lies, like ones telling him that Katniss killed his family. If I could do anything to get back at the capitol for what they did, I would, but there is nothing left to be done. The old capitol was destroyed, along with the president, and replaced by President Coin, the current president. She has been in office for 17 years, but no one minds, because she was in charge of the rebellion, no one of course but my parents, they say she's power hungry, and that the only reason she lead the rebellion was to become president.

I cant get to sleep, because I am so excited! Tomorrow, my best friend is Frey and his little brother and mom are coming over for the summer. We met each other when we were twelve, and ever since then, we have been finishing each others sentences. We don't see a lot of him though,because he lives in District 4 . He tried to convince his mom to move to District 12, but because his little brother was adopted from District 12, she thinks that it would be wrong to take him away from where his real parents live. Frey is the child of victors as well, his mom and dad both won the games, and fell in love, but his mom lost it in the games and became insane,she was taken by the capitol. Once the rebellion started though, my mom made sure that Peeta and Annie were saved from the capitol. Annie and Finnick got married, but soon after, Finnick was killed from the rebellion.

Apparently, Cinna cant sleep either, I can hear him moving around in his room next to mine. He is twelve years old, with black hair and blue eyes, the complete opposite of my blonde hair, grey eyes. He is so full of love, he doesn't know how to control it. Like last year, he saw a kid being picked on by this 10th year student, and he went over and punched the guy in the face. He didn't get in much trouble, but he came home with a black eye and bloody nose.

The nest morning at the train station, I meet my cousin Brie, my Aunt Prim, and Uncle Rory, my best friend Drew and his 14 year old sister Maple, 12 year old twin brother and sister, Cole and Copper, his 7 year old brother, Bay, and his parents, Gale and Madge.

"Hey Drew" I called

"Hey yourself, Cela" he replied, now walking toward me. "Where's Cinna?"

"Umm…." I thought out loud as I looked around for Cinna, "Oh, over there, with Copper."

" They sure do spend a lot of time together." Drew said unenthusiastically

"So, we spend a lot of time together" I said defensively. For some reason, the thought of Cinna ever dating someone bothered me.

" Ya, but-" Drew started, before he was cut off by the sound of the train coming to a stop in front of us. I waited as patiently as I could as people boarded off the train, and after what felt like forever, I saw the familiar brown hair and handsome face of Frey.

"Frey, Over here!" I called, overly excited

"Cela!" he called back as he ran over to me and pulled me into a huge hug. " I missed you." He said sweetly. Oh how I had missed his voice.

" I missed you too."I said, taking it all in. I had the whole summer to spend with Frey, Drew and Brie, this was going to be the best summer ever.

**I know that this is really short and uneventful, but I needed to get the facts down before I really got into the plot :) please review**


End file.
